


It's a Scream Baby!

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [15]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: High School, M/M, Scream AU, as always, macdennis lmao, not sure wtf this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	It's a Scream Baby!

**_Friday 24th July 1998_ **   
**_South Philadelphia, PA_ **

The whole neighbourhood was shocked at the recent murders of five high school students.  
Adriano Calvanese was their first kill, he bullied them both relentlessly, so, Dennis slit his throat, his blood dripping from his knife and down his hands.  
Dennis loved the feeling of the dripping almost as much as he loved how it felt when Mac licked it off of his individual fingers.  
They shot Liam and Ryan McPoyle together, like the scene in the movie Heathers, they didn’t care much for Liam or Ryan and they had no real reason for their murder so they made it look like some fucked up incest twin murder suicide.  
Brad Fisher was next, again they had no real reason to kill him.  
Dennis and Mac sliced him up good, but when his girlfriend, Dee, who just so happened to be Dennis’ sister found them sitting in their underwear, legs crossed, slicing various bits of Brad’s skin off, Mac knew she had too die too,  
Mac slit her throat killing her instantly they were completely covered in her and Brad’s blood.

  
 _“Well don’t you look beautiful. All covered in blood.”_ Dennis says running his hand through Mac’s unruly, blood matted hair.  
“ _Dee was the easiest”_ Mac smiles in Dennis’ direction _“Stupid bitch, she deserved to die”_  
Dennis laughs _“Now Mac, Charlie must die, he’s our endgame”_  
 _“No, no not Charlie, he’s not done anything”_ Mac protests   
_“You killed my fucking sister dude”_ Dennis shouts _“You killed her so I kill him”_  
 _“I’ll kill you before I let you kill him”_ Mac shouts pointing his knife towards Dennis’ bare chest _“You made me do this”._  
One swift movement and Mac’s knife was buried deep in Dennis’ chest.  
Mac had loved Dennis, to the point he had been in a position to convince him to start killing off everyone that had wronged them, even though it went against everything he believed in.  
Dennis said that nothing felt better than the rush of taking someone else’s life, at first Mac had disagreed, he much preferred the feeling of getting high or drunk but as his knife pierced Dennis’ chest he felt it, he couldn’t describe the way it felt, it felt… good.  
He saw the betrayal in Dennis’ eyes as he looked at him and let out a small gasp before licking the blood that had trickled onto his fingers.

_“The taste of your blood, is sweet…like candy”_


End file.
